Trigger-type liquid dispensers are widely used in containers containing a content liquid, such as an antimold, a detergent, a sizing agent for textiles, a household wax, a hair liquid, an aromatic, a repellent, a pesticide, and a medicine. Such a trigger-type liquid dispenser is mounted to a mouth of the container and injects the liquid contained in the container in the form of a straight jet, mist, or foam by actuation of a pump, disposed in a dispenser main body, in response to pulling of an operating lever, thereby allowing efficient supply of the content liquid. A known example of such a dispenser also includes an upright and inverted dual unit that allows supply of the content liquid to the dispenser main body regardless of whether the container is in the upright position or the inverted position.
For example, in the dispenser described in Patent Literature 1, the upright and inverted dual unit is configured by a joint member attached to the dispenser main body, a pipe holding member that is attached to the joint member and that holds a drawing pipe (which is configured by a tube member and an attachment member in Patent Literature 1) suspended in the container, an intermediate member interposed between the joint member and the pipe holding member to be held, and a valve body that may close from above a through hole provided in the intermediate member. Between the joint member and the intermediate member, there is defined a valve body receiving chamber in which the valve body is received above the through hole in a manner such that the valve body is displaceable upward and downward. Furthermore, the joint member is provided with an orifice through which the content liquid contained in the container is introduced into the valve receiving chamber.
In the inverted position of the container, the upright and inverted dual unit permits the content liquid contained in the container to be supplied to the dispenser main body by passing the content liquid through a flow path from the orifice, the valve body receiving chamber, the through hole, to a flow path defined between the intermediate member and the pipe holding member sequentially. On the other hand, in the upright position of the container, the upright and inverted dual unit permits the content liquid to be supplied from the drawing pipe to the dispenser main body by the valve body closing the through hole.